


Ray's Pontiac GTO

by montecarlogirl87



Series: Due South Fanart [2]
Category: due South
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlogirl87/pseuds/montecarlogirl87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the GTO in charcoal/colored pencil</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ray's Pontiac GTO

Ray's 1967 Pontiac GTO

 

 

WIP sketches...

 

 


End file.
